Death is not the End
by Inu Ryoko1
Summary: Harry and Draco are finaly together but how long will it last?
1. Default Chapter

Death is not the End  
  
I do not own Harry or Draco but don't we all wish we could own Draco * hint  
hint *  
  
Harry walk down the stairs solemnly he had a premonition about him and his lovers death. He had wanted to tell him soon, but it looked as if it would have to wait he saw that he was asleep. He looked over at there bed he was sleeping on the floor with a book at his side, he went over and pulled an extra blanket from the bed and wrapped it around him, then he changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed  
  
As much as he tried he couldn't fall asleep for more then 30 minutes he would always wake up around every half hour. At about 5AM he saw his love starting to stir and he opened his eyes reveling what looked like two gray/blue pools of crystal water, then he smiled and said "morning Harry" in a sweet voice "morning Draco" he replied. There is something I need to tell you Harry said what Draco said sitting up and leaning in toward Harry. I just had a premonition he said about what? Asked Draco our death Harry said solemnly, Draco looked shocked for a second but then his face became soft. He leaned in and kissed Harry gently on the lips. We knew it would come soon Voldimort is rising and for him to die we must die, me for leaving my family and the death eaters, and you for the connection u and him share by that scar (he pointed to the scar on Harry's forehead). We cant stop it but we can rise to meet it head on, * Harry knew Draco was right but it didn't make him feel any better*.  
  
Daco gently grabbed Harry and pulled him down onto the floor next to him and embraced him. Don't worry we will make it he said into Harry's ear softly and kissed his cheek, as a tear slid down his cheek and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry leaned back and gently wiped away another one that had started to fall. Then he kissed Draco on the lips that Draco gladly returned, they finally broke apart as they lay down to go to sleep Draco lay behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist. They both fell asleep fast they had both had a lack of sleep as of late.  
  
End chapter one what do you think people another chapter? 


	2. the really chp1

Harry woke up sweating he had had that dream again. He was running trying to catch up to someone with blond hair trying to warn them he could see someone with a cloak on and a wand pointed at the blond person, the cloaked person with the wand was glowing green ready to do the spell of death but no mater how hard Harry screamed the blond person didn't hear him then in a blinding flash of green light the cloaked person did the spell of death on the blond person and then .. he woke up. It was the same every night that same dream over and over again never ending at least until he found out who the blond person was.  
  
Harry got up out of his four poaster bed, he was in Hogwarts again the only ture place he found that he belonged. He saw that Ron was up probably down in the common room snogging Hermoni Harry thought, ever sence they had gotten together that was all they ever do in there spare time, Hermoni actually wasent in the library * alone * half the time Ron was with her.  
  
But Harry had found ways to deal with this by finding other people to hang with in the event that they disapeard for a whyle. But he had a secret that nobody could know about not even his best friends he had a found his true love but it was someone that they would never approve of his gender or just the general person. It was Draco Malfoy they had gotten together about the sixth year. Harry loved him with all his heart and Draco loved him the same. But they had a hard time finding time to spend together that was until Ron and Hermoni got together then Harry had lots of free time to sneak away and meet Draco. 


	3. reunited at last over the long summer

Secretly Harry thought that none of them know what true love is yet but some of  
  
them might find out., Others would even be luck if they ever found out what true love  
  
was. Meanwile Harry and Hermoni were the Griffendor perficts and were in a separate  
  
common room of there own along with all the other perficts who included Draco, which  
  
maid Harry very happy indeed. There first night back was excellent the feast and  
  
everything. Then they were taken to there common rooms all of the preficts and shown  
  
there rooms. Dracos was right across from Harry's and Hermoni's was right next to  
  
Harry's.  
  
Around the second week into school one night Harry sneaked off over to Draco's room  
  
and he was expected, thanks to a note he had passed on by an enchanted note that when  
  
anybody besides Draco picked it up or read it, would only seem like a regular blank piece  
  
of parchment.  
  
Harry' creapt out of his room silently not wanting to wake the others, Then he gently  
  
opend Draco's door and steped in. Draco was laying on his bead reading, "hello" Draco  
  
said "hi" said Harry" back with a little bit more enthusiasum than needed. Draco slowly  
  
got up off the bed then pulled out his wand and put a silencing charm on the room. "I  
  
missed you so much over the summer" started Draco. "I know I missed you too what did  
  
you do over your summer?" asked Harry" "I did a lot of things like practice for Quiditch  
  
try to avoid my father as much as possible and things like that!" Draco smiled when he  
  
finished. "OH wait I forgot trying to get away from that stupid git Pansy (gags) ugh she  
  
is trying to get my father to accept a mairage proposle for me and her" he saw the look  
  
on Harry's face and said " don't worry all take care of it " he said carelessly "she always  
  
tries it but I don't think even my dad wants me to marry a pureblood like that" Harry  
  
looked releaved '  
  
so what did you do this summer Harry?" asked Draco " a lot of stuff  
  
Quiditch , tourchuring my cousin I am of age to do magic outside of hogwarts now, and  
  
they know it, ummmm. I hung out with ron and hermoni oh and practiced for kicking  
  
your but at quiditch again." Now that's not very nice " said Draco with a fake pouting  
  
face. "Well its ture I can kick your but at Quiditch and I did practice" "soooooo" Draco  
  
said with fake mochary and walked up to potter and gently kissed him on the lips which  
  
which harry eagerly returned the kiss.  
  
At about one in the morning Harry finaly returned to his bedroom after spending an  
  
Hour over at malfoys. And fell over onto his bed and fell asleep without changing out of  
  
His robs. 


End file.
